1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support installation for a fairground attraction, comprising a base, two pairs of masts which can be moved between a collapsed and an erected position, as well as a head, which is at the top of the masts when the masts are in the erected position, for fixing a Ferris wheel or a swing or the like thereto, wherein the masts each comprise several segments that are joined to one another such that they can pivot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A support installation of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,952 B2. With this installation the masts of each pair in the erected position form two sides of a triangle and the base forms the third side of said triangle. The base segment of one of the masts of each pair is fixed with respect to the base, whilst the base segment of the other mast is joined to the base such that it can pivot. Said fixed base segment is relatively short, so that the associated top segment can be relatively long. However, the length of the top segment must be less than the length of the base, because otherwise this top segment would protrude with respect to the base in the collapsed position. This is highly undesirable, especially also because of the fact that the base is usually constructed as a trailer for transport by road. The length of the segments of the other mast of each pair is approximately half the length of the base. One disadvantage of this support installation is, therefore, that the height thereof is restricted in the erected position.